


... И уехал в Баден-Баден

by BraKet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: бета Allora





	... И уехал в Баден-Баден

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест по заявке: «Безобоснуйный фап. Все знают, что Гриня ведется на умных, сильных, фактурных магов – авторским произволом исчерпав адекватные возможности, решают ловить на живца – короткую соломинку тянет Грейвз или Тесей. А на деле Гриня спит с революцией»

Ради такого случая МАКУСА создала отдел пропаганды. И собственное ателье. Неделю мистеру Грейвзу шили пальто, костюмы, ткали шарф, еще месяц учили все это эффектно носить. Параллельно все тридцать семь дней выпускались газеты, где превозносили мастерство, профессионализм и безупречный внешний вид действующего аврора. Без «ревелео» мистер Грейвз теперь «в поле» не показывался. Чтобы не портить свой вновь созданный имидж, он носился по улицам и лазил по канализационным трубам в своем старом драном плаще и личине одного из подчиненных, а к репортерам после выходил уже самим собой в одежде завзятого франта. Наконец, чтобы сработало совсем наверняка, личный ювелир Серафины Пиквери выковал подвеску в виде перечеркнутого круга в треугольнике. Ее повесили мистеру Грейвзу на кармашек и стали ждать.

Прошла неделя. Потом другая. Протянулся в мучительной неловкости месяц. Коллеги-мужчины в МАКУСА уже почти научились сдерживать смешки, завидев главу аврората, коллеги-женщины, наоборот, томные вздохи скрывали все реже, а проклятый Гриндевальд все не показывался. Наконец, уставший от не очень-то активной роли живца мистер Грейвз пришел в «Слепую Свинью», чтобы выпить бокал веселящего и подумать о бренности сущего.

— Ты, вроде как, можешь достать все, даже мочу феникса и совесть Николаса Ноеса. Мне нужна Старшая Палочка, — заявил он с места в карьер Гнарлаку, который лично прибежал взять заказ.

Гоблин лязгнул зубами и от избытка чувств проглотил полсигары. 

— Старшую… Старшую… Что?!  
— Не изображай идиота. Такие уши, как у тебя способны засечь даже шаги привидения. 

Мистер Грейвз расчетливым жестом скучающего от чужой недогадливости человека потянул из кармашка за цепочку знак Даров Смерти. Гнарлак уставился на подвеску, словно она была часами и ему срочно понадобилось узнать время. 

— А... А чем вам не хороша своя?  
— Мне она хороша буквально всем, — любезно сообщил мистер Грейвз. — Но палочек много не бывает. Так ты можешь достать Старшую? Или стоит обратиться к другому завсегдатаю черного рынка? Плата предполагается беспрецедентно щедрой, так что предложение более чем заманчиво.

Гоблин издал неопределенный звук, моргнул и принялся тщательно протирать бокал.

— Я готов принять во внимание даже просто информацию, — закинул еще одну удочку мистер Грейвз с наживкой покрупнее.  
— О, — наконец-то глаза гоблина хищно сверкнули. — Возможно, я смогу что-нибудь разузнать. Приходите завтра. 

На следующий вечер Гнарлак провел мистера Грейвза прямо к себе в кабинет, где за его столом, водрузив сверху ноги, покачивая в одной руке полупустой бокал и сжимая в другой сигару, сидел... 

— Знакомьтесь, глава Профсоюза сети моих баров, — гоблин поморщился. — Надеюсь, вы поладите и он оставит мой бизнес в покое.  
— Глава твоего… чего?! — мистер Грейвз так оторопел, что не сразу выхватил палочку. — Это же Геллерт Гриндевальд! Самый известный преступник Европы!  
— Иди ты! — Гоблин обиженно уставился на сидящего. — А казался таким приличным человеком... Еще вина?

И он извлек откуда-то из-за спины полную бутылку. 

— Да, пожалуйста, — Геллерт Гриндевальд сделал эффектную затяжку и закашлялся. — Мерлинова борода, когда же у нас придумают что-нибудь более... э... привлекательное для потребителя и менее губительное для его легких! Я бы, знаете, предпочел вдыхать что-то вроде пара с ароматом вишни...  
— Какой идиот станет покупать пар? — презрительно усмехнулся Гнарлак, подливая Геллерту Гриндевальду вино.  
— И этот тип считает себя бизнесменом... — Геллерт Гриндевальд вздохнул. — Принеси бокал и мистеру Грейвзу. Вы ведь не против выпить со мной? — словно бы спохватившись, обратил он свой мягкий лукавый взор на главу аврората.  
— Еще как против, — ответствовал глава аврората и угрюмо пояснил: — Я на работе.  
— Я тоже! — обрадовался Геллерт Гриндевальд, повернулся к Гнарлаку и изобразил бровями «брысь».

Гнарлак утвердил бутылку на столе и тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

— Моя работа в том, чтобы находить нарушения в организации чужих работ, — Геллерт Гриндевальд пролевитировал к себе увесистую папку с обшарпанного бюро, отложил сигару, отставил бокал и счастливо потер руки в предвкушении. — Взять хотя бы... 

Мистер Грейвз покрепче перехватил палочку и подпустил в голос официальные нотки.

— Мистер Гриндевальд, вы арестованы. Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Все, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против ва...  
— … МАКУСА.  
— с... Что — МАКУСА?  
— Взять хотя бы, говорю, — Геллерт Гриндевальд перелистнул несколько страниц. — Ну, например... Ненормированный рабочий день, а! Как вам это нравится?

Заметив красноречивый взгляд Грейвза, он понимающе кивнул.

— То есть, вам-то, может, и нравится. А вот вашим подчиненным... Тем более, что с оплатой сверхурочных в вашем департаменте... Никак. Или... Да! Распределение путевок поражает воображение! Серафина Пиквери раз в год ездит на сафари в Кению.

Геллерт Гриндевальд разложил на столе перед мистером Грейвзом десять листков с колонками цифр и колдографии на которых госпожа Президент радостно размахивала чем-то вроде... 

— Ружье. Оружие магглов, — поймал озадаченный взгляд мистера Грейвза Геллерт Гриндевальд. — Я понимаю, вероятно, ее тянет на родину предков... Хотя лучше бы навестила свою мать в Алабаме... Но что вы скажете о ежегодном посещении Баден-Бадена? 

Он добавил к десяти листкам еще двенадцать. 

— А вот это мой любимый отчет! Кавказские Минеральные Воды! Я бы и сам не прочь туда махнуть! А вы? Только посмотрите какие виды... М-м-м... Закачаешься!

Стул под мистером Грейвзом скрипнул, когда он опустился на него, чтобы тщательно изучить разложенные на столе документы и снимки.

— Говорят, доломитовые воды творят чудеса... — взгляд Геллерта Гриндевальда затуманился.

Тряхнув головой, словно выныривая из прекрасного сна или этих самых вод, он сцепил руки в замок и подался вперед.

— Мистер Грейвз, у меня к вам сугубо деловое предложение. Так сказать, от рабочего человека рабочему человеку. 

*******

Мягкий снег беспечно покрывал пушистым одеялом каштаны и дорожки, ведущие к старинной галерее. Доломитный нарзан желудочно-кишечный тракт Грейвза не одобрил, а вот теплый сульфатный в такую погоду воспринял просто на ура.


End file.
